It is common for infants to sleep in cribs, bassinets, baby carriers, car seats, baby buggies or strollers. It is also common for infants to sleep with a pillow and a blanket. An infant's physical safety and emotional comfort while sleeping is of particular concern. The pillow and blanket are potentially harmful items to an infant while sleeping. The infant may unconsciously pull the blanket over his/her head or roll underneath the pillow and suffocate while sleeping.
In addition, studies have shown that infants breathe better when the infant's head is elevated higher than the rest of their body when they are in a supine position so that a pillow provides added physiological benefits to the infant.
Traveling with infants is often difficult because of the amount of accompanying paraphernalia that is required. In addition, many required items are used only for short periods of time since infants quickly outgrow these items. Infant gear which is adjustable in size in response to the increasing growth of the infant as the infant ages retains usefulness longer and is a better investment for caregivers.